Jealous
by Sparklestar2002
Summary: Yukina sees Kisa with Ritsu in a cafe and get jealous.


Yukina Kou walked towards the café near his work place. He was going to meet his boyfriend, Kisa Shuota. It had been a month since the two lovers saw each other, they had been so busy that one couldn't even text the other. So when Yukina heard his lover was free tonight he had to meet him and so they plan to meet up.

Standing in front of the cafe window Yukina searched for Kisa with a warm smile on his face. Finally he spotted Kisa in the corner of the cafe but he wasn't alone, he was taking to a man. Yukina watch as his lover laughed at something the other man said. Yukina felt anger boiled up in him, was he jealous no he wasn't, just mad he was not the one making his lover laugh, yeah that's right. _'I'm not jealous'_ he said in his head thought _'I better go meet him'_

' _Who is he? Is he one of his workers or maybe one of his past boyfriends?'_ Yukina thought. He never really liked the though of Kisa meeting his previous boyfriends not because he was jealous of them but because of the fear he will lose _his_ Kisa to one of them. Kisa would then always a sure him that would never happen but the fear just won't go away.

* * *

Sitting at the corner table with Onodera Ritsu, Kisa Shouta waited patiently for his lover to arrive. It had been two hours since Kisa arrived with his co-college. When he was leaving Marukawa Publishing he caught Onodera Ritsu running like the wind. At first he wondered why Onodera was running but when he heard his boss's voice, Kisa couldn't help but chuckle. It was clear to there whole manga editing team there was something between Takano and Onodera but no one had dare ask about it to either Onodera or Takano.

Two shoujo manga editors were taking about their authors and their new manga while complaining how lazy their authors were and making fun of their Demon boss a.k.a Takano Masumane.

' _Where is Yukina?'_ Kisa wondered.

"Is everything alright Kisa-san?" Onodera asked before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Ah umm yeah everything is fine" Kisa replied with nervous laugh as he looks towards the cafe door.

"Is that so then do you mind telling me why you are here while your mind is some where else?" Onodera asked with concern. He was aware that his friend was not paying attention to the talk they were having and continuously looking at the door for the past hour.

"Oh I'm just waiting for someone we were suppose to meet today but he hasn't arrived yet"

"Oh don't worry your friend will come soon"

"Yeah but his shift ended fifteen minutes ago"

"Maybe they forgot then"

 _'What?! Yukina forgot we had to meet'_ Kisa feeling hurt. He was unaware of Yukina looking at him from the cafe window. Noticing the sad look on Kisa, Ritsu tried to cheer him up. "What I mean is that maybe they forgot do to their work, why not text them to remind them" Onodera suggested.

"Your right" said Kisa and he pulled out his phone and started typing a text to Yukina.

* * *

Yukina stood outside the cafe looking at the table were Kisa was sitting at. Now seeing the worry look on his lovers face he deiced to go meet him. He walked towards the door and pushed down the handle as his phone buzzed.

 **From Kisa Shuota**

 **To Yukina Kou**

 **Where are you? I hope you haven't forgotten we have to meet at café near your work place. I'm waiting come here quickly**

Yukina looked at his phone happily. He looked up from his phone and smiled. He walked in the direction of the table where his lover was sitting at. _'Should I interrupt them or not?'_ he though as he walked towards Kisa and Onodera. His phone buzzed again making him stop. Another text from Kisa.

 **From Kisa Shuota**

 **To Yukina Kou**

 **I'm waiting come here quickly.** **Where are you?**

Pulling a smile on his face Yukina went to the table where his lover and Onodera where sitting. At first he hesitated to disturb their talk but called out to Kisa anyway.

* * *

Kisa had just sent another message when he heard Yukina's voice "Kisa-san sorry I'm late". Kisa turned his head to see Yukina smiling face "Yukina you are late"

"Ah sorry"

"Yukina this is Onodera Ritsu he works with me. Onodera Ritsu this is Yukina Kou" Kisa introduced the two with a warm smile.

"Ah Good evening Onodera-san" said Yukina. ' _So they are just friends'_

"Good evening Yukina-san" said Onodera. "So he is the person you are seeing?"

Yukina looked at Kisa in shock, he was surprised to know Kisa had told Onodera about them dating. He looked at Kisa and then Onodera, then Kisa again. Onodera chuckled as he saw Kisa turn red as a tomato.

"Y-yeah he is the person I-I'm seeing" Kisa replied blushing red. Yukina looked at his red lover, happiness overwhelmed him hearing what Kisa said.

Onodera's phone began to ring and as Onodera took a look at his phone. He knew he did mistake. Kisa knew it was Takano and jokingly asked "Was that your girlfriend?" Kisa teased. Onodera turned bright red and said "N-no it wasn't" His phone kept on ringing and Onodera kept on ignoring it. Kisa couldn't help but tease Onodera "Then was it Takano-san?" Kisa continued to tease. Then mention of 'Takano-san' made Ritsu blush more. "It's him, isn't it?". Yukina sitting next to Kisa he watched as Onodera turned red to Kisa's teasing.

Before Onodera could even answer. "Onodera why haven't you been answering your phone?" The voice send chills down the two editors spine. Kisa looked past Onodera and knew it was a good reason to shiver. There with an angry expression was their boss Takano Masumane. "T-Takano-san" the two editors said at ones as they looked at their boss.

"Good evening Takano-san" said Kisa

"Who is this?" Takano asked taking a seat next to Onodera.

"I'm Yukina Kou" Yukina replied with a smile.

"He is my boyfriend" Kisa whispered looking down at his hand. His face beet red.

"Oh nice to meet you I'm the boss of these two" Takano said pointing to Onodera then Kisa.

"I'm in a hurry bye Ricchan, Takano-san" Kisa said as he got up from the chair.

"Wait Kisa-san don't leave with me Takano-san" said Onodera begged

"And why not?" asked Takano.

"Ah sorry Ricchan but only you can handle him" Kisa replied as he grabbed Yukina's hand and ran out of the cafe."What took you so long Yukina?" asked Kisa when they were in front of Kisa's front door.

"I was there 10 minutes before you texted me but when I saw you with Onodera-san laughing I got jealous and was about to leave when you texted me. I'm sorry" said Yukina said as he entered Kisa's apartment. "Also I did not like the feeling of jealousy"

"That must be because mostly you make others jealous. Well you don't have to worry at all" said Kisa as he gave Yukina a kiss. "You are the only one I love".

"I love you too Kisa-san" Yukina replied as he hugged the other. "Say Kisa-san will Onodera-san be ok with your boss?"

"Why do you ask that Yukina?" Kisa asked "Of course he'll be fine"

"Well because your boss looked really angry"

"Oh don't worry, Ricchan can handle it" Kisa replied with a smile but deep down he knew Onodera was going to kill him tomorrow for leaving him in the hands of their boss.

* * *

 **Well there you have it I re-wrote the story and did my best to correct all the errors in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Sparklestar2002**


End file.
